


like a first date

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан зовет Дина в боулинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a first date

Тот боулинг, куда Дина зовет Эйдан, слишком пуст для субботнего дня.

– Тебе бы хотелось увидеть здесь толпы поклонниц? – дразнит Эйдан, пока они переобуваются.

– Конечно, – морщится Дин и все равно улыбается, не может сдержаться. – Тогда я бы точно выиграл, ведь они бы пришли не ко мне.

– Смотри-ка, еще даже не вечер, а я уже получаю комплименты?

– Просто пытаюсь поднять тебе настроение, – Дин раскачивается с мысков на пятки, зная, что Эйдан смотрит на него. – Ну, знаешь, тогда тебе будет не так обидно проиграть.

– О да, – смеется Эйдан и Дин вторит ему.

*

Все просто – это не отдых в свободный день, это пробный заход; еще не свидание, но уже не дружеская встреча.

Эйдан смеется и запрокидывает голову, так, что Дин может разглядеть его шею.

Дин в свою очередь не спешит быстро разогнуться после того, как посылает очередной шар по дорожке.

Они развлекаются, разговаривают и пьют пиво. Выигрывает в конечном итоге Эйдан.

*

– Зайдешь? – спрашивает Эйдан, когда они подходят к его трейлеру.

– На чашку кофе?

– Или чая, – подхватывает тот и открывает дверь.

Они садятся на диван и включают телевизор, просто чтобы был какой-то фон, не занимающий всего внимания.

– Так ты постоянно это делаешь? 

– Делаю что?

_Встречаюсь со своими коллегами?_ – пытается мысленно угадать Дин.

– Трогаешь свое лицо, – Эйдан подсаживается чуть ближе, закидывает руку на спинку дивана, выглядя при этом расслабленно и неприлично довольно.

_Только когда нервничаю,_ – Дин вовремя прикусывает язык и не говорит этого.

Он не просто нервничает, внутри так и вибрирует предвкушение. Как у подростка.

– Нет, – он хмурится, и слегка улыбается, не способный выбрать какую-то одну реакцию. Это не игра – теперь уже нет никаких сил на показушничество.

– И эти ямочки, – замечает Эйдан и кружит свободной рукой возле рта Дина.

Можно ощутить его тепло.

– Что с ними? – поворачивается Дин и теперь смотрит прямо в лицо Эйдану. Очень-очень близко. Можно заметить искры смеха у того в глазах. Или искры чего-то еще.

– Это самый нечестный прием из всех, что ты мог использовать, – выдыхает Эйдан и Дин целует его.

Потому что, правда, сколько можно болтать? Они и в боулинг пошли только для некоторого замедления. Да о какой кофе или чае может идти речь, если Эйдан, говорящий наедине подобные вещи, уже и в компании несколько недель не может сдержаться от двусмысленных реплик.

– Так, – отвлекается Дин. – Ямочки, да? – он касается волос Эйдана и тянет его голову назад, открывая беззащитную шею. – _Ямочки_ , – повторяет он и целует Эйдана под подбородком, слыша тихие стоны.

– Думаю, это можно считать за прелюдию, – совсем не спрашивает Эйдан и садится на Дина верхом.

– Да-да, _пожалуйста_ , – это все, на что хватает Дина, потому что его руки уже стягивают с Эйдана футболку.

Это можно считать не только за прелюдию, но и за очень удачный подарок от судьбы. Или от агента Дина.


End file.
